life of an angel
by kazumalova
Summary: kazuma and ayano are students at high school and ayano has a huge crush on kazuma he never noticed her until one day at an athelete award ceremony and found out about her secret...she wasn't a vampire/werewolf but something even more amazing rating change
1. Chapter 1

Kaze no stigma =

Ayano was an average high school student in her freshman year she always seemed happy and people thought she was pretty, smart, and outgoing. They never took the time to really know her until her savior came in.

Today there was an assembly for the atheletes and ssome were recieveing awards. Ayanos' friend Robin was receiving one and she started whispering to her friends. "Look! Its ROBIN she getting an award."

Then suddenly a dean came up and told her to shut up. She looked at him with innocent eyes and said okay. She then turned around to make a my bad face for her friends to see then that dean said, " thats it your coming with me"

She was started to gather her things but before she could blood started trickling out of her mouth.

"shit" she sounded truly bothered like she had learned to live with it, but was annoyed. One hand covering her mouth, She shoved the dean aside making him almost fall on another student. She sprout out her wings and jumped she landed lightly on the ground before the bleacher she was just on . she hid her wings again and ran outside. Luckliy there was a trash can just outside the auditorium doors and she spit into that trash can. The dean came after her and he looked really pissed off. He only knew this girl had pushed him. The DEAN!

"give me your id card" NAmi looked around at him with her eyes looking dead. Her normal red eyes had become a lavender purple and she looked at him that seemed she had the intent to murder. Blood was trickling out the corner of her mouth. The Dean saw this blood and gasped

" hey hurry got to the Nurse." Ayano looked pissed off as well glared at him, turned away , spread out her wings and flew away the only thing that showed what had happened were her things left in the auditorium a couple drops of blood and feathers the color of charcoal gray.

KAzuma, Ayanos heart desire, was at the assembly and he was always watching her and he did notice what had happened. SHE had grown wings like an angel and they were charcoal gray. And blood was leaking from her mouth and her eyes were different. Wat happened to her. He would go check up on her later


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry sorry sooryy sorry sorry~~~!(note: ayano is a sophomore SOPHMORE now)

Kenji pic(naruse from gakuen heaven) .net/fs70/f/2010/335/3/f/gakuen_heaven_naruse_flamer_by_

It was the next day at school-

"alright next goup" the teacher was calling up ayano's group to perform her groups presentation.

"hai!" Her friends talked about the fairytale they read and explained the poster and when it was finally ayanos turn to read the introduction paragraph, she stumbled upon the words

"sorry I cant speak right now" when she suddenly stepped forward with a stumble and immediately launched into a complete essay about the fairytale. When her conclusion sentence finally came out she snapped to and covered her mouth  
"oops" and everything after that was hazy. All the time she was thinking about how often she spaced out.. She had fainted and was lying on the ground of the class room and everyone just sat there.

"SOMEBODY take her to the nurses office!" screamed the class president

When Ayano awoke she found herself surrounded in white. Sitting up she looked to the nurse who was typing on her computer

"uhhggg. What happened?"

With a really big and fake smile, the nurse said" Oh, good to see you awake Ayano. I Ms shirogawa. You fainted in class today. It seems that you don't have enough blood in you right now. You should rest here a bit more. Try going back to sleep." The nurse had her green hair up in a french twist. She wore glasses. Ayano laid back down feeling like passing out again

"okau thanks"

Ayano couldn't see that when Ms shirogawa turned back to her screen, she gave an evil grin and her classes glared over.

"hmhm lets see what this does." She mumbled while grinning.

The school bell rang and everyone rose to leave.

"Ka-Zu-Ma! Lets go on a date. We'll go to the new karaoke place and eat shaved ice." Kenji, kazuma's gay best friend snuck up behind him and said that while covering his eyes. Kenji was the heart break of the school along with kazuma. Despite of his sexuality kenji had girls confessing to him every week. Kazuma stiffened up under and a shiver ran through him.

"ahh ha ha I already have plans maybe another day" and he beat it out of the class room leaving kenji with a sad puppy dog face. Walking in the hall way he thought back to earlier today when Ayano was presenting.

" I swear her eyes changed color" he grumbled

"wait she didn't come back to class today did she. Hmm maybe she still at the nurses office." He passed by but on the door there was a note saying ' If you have any problems come back tomorrow'

"well if the nurse left" he started to walk away when he heard something from inside the room. Walking back he saw that the door was slightly open. Slipping into the rrom and closing he door behind him he unconsciously locked. Looking around the room he saw someone was lying on the bed

"ugh stupid irresopsible nurse. Oi wake up! Oi!" He went over to the bed and looked at the person

"Ayano?" her face was flushed

"hey wake up you okay?" Ayano's eyes flutter open

"oh sorry time to go." Getting up she accidentally kicked her bag. Apparently someone brought it in for her

"hey you're in no condition of walking home youself. I'll take live in the same direction anyways" She smiled up at him meekly

"okay. Thanks"

They'd been walking for 10 minutes in a peaceful slience.

"So how's living alone now? I heard you moved out of the mansion." Ayano was well know in kazuma's family. They were rivals for being from a rich family, but because she never mentioned it no one really knew. He looked to her for an answer

"Oi are you okay!" Ayano was really flushed now and she was rubbing her legs together. Kazuma could she her mounds perking up. She turned away

"umm y-yeah. I j-just need to get home. It's not as bad as dad said it was. What about you? Didn't you leave your mansion before me?"

"Yeah, I'm getting used to it"Suddenly she collapsed

"woah Ayano."

"sorry my legs aren't working. I feel like I can't move"

" Um here uh were almost to my house so rest there"He picked her up and realized she had fainted again

"Shit"


End file.
